Truth or Troll
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: Purely for entertainment. John is incredibly bored, and decides he wants to show Karkat a human game he loves to play. Will all the trolls come in and party too? I will update this every week! :B You request, i put it in and then i add one of my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Oka this is my first homestuck fanfiction so don't get pissed if i misplace the characters.

It was late at night, and John was incredibly bored. John sat up when he had an idea.

"Oh, i know i'll go see Karkat," John thought aloud.

John knew that Karkat wouldn't want to just sit and be bored with him. John had another idea. John raced out the door to go share his 'brilliant' idea with all of Alternia.

Karkat was in his room, typing on his computer. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Karkat didn't get up from his spot. He heard the knock, but knew it was probably John at his door. The door was locked, so the knocking continued for ten minutes. Karkat finally said something about it.

"Will you stop knocking!" Karkat yelled.

"Karkat! I got this awesome idea, bro!"

"John, get out!" Karkat snapped back.

"Come on, just let me in. I'm gonna bug you all night!" John threatened.

"Fine, just for tonight we'll hang out." Karkat sighed.

Karkat opened the bedroom door and John stepped in, looking proud of himself.

"What do you want?" Karkat asked bitterly.

"Dude, I decided that i wanted to gather all the trolls to show you a game." John announced.

"And what stupid human game is this? Tag?" Karkat asked.

"No, it's even better! Truth or dare," John responded, ignoring Karkat's angst.

"John i don't want to fr-"

"I'll go get everyone else," John interrupted.

John walked out of the room and left Karkat standing there. He groaned.

"Stupid kid." Karkat spat.

John walked back in the room, looking satisfied. Karkat crossed his arms.

"I bet they declined. Didn't they?" Karkat snapped.

John shook his head. A few of the trolls walked in. Dave, Jade, and Rose also came in. Sollux was last to walk in. He turned to John regretfully, not really wanting to talk to him.

"What ii2 thii2 truth or dare thiing about?" Sollux asked.

"I'll explain it, i got this bro." John assured.

Everyone gathered in the room. John was now center of attention to explain the game.

"In truth or dare, a person is supposed to ask one other person, truth or dare. If the guy he asked says dare, then they must do a dare that the asker tells them to. If they say truth, the asker asks a question that is supposed to be answered truthfully by the guy who is asked." John explained.

"I'm not sure, if i can do this,, i am, not good at trolling,," Tavros stuttered.

"It'S aLrIgHt, BrO." Gamzee said.

"Alright, so who asks first?" Karkat asked brashly.

"I can go first to demonstrate. Truth or dare, Dave."

"Dare," Dave said simply.

"I dare you to take off your sunglasses." John said.

Dave frowned. He took it off, and another pair of shades were underneath.

"That was pointless." John sighed. "Okay, now we can get started. Who wants to ask first?"

Okay, you go from there! Tell me who voulenteers to go first. How did it start off? Anybody off character? I even researched. I: Don't judge.


	2. Cross Dressers

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the center of the room. There was Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Equis, Gamzee, Feferi, Eridan, John, Dave, Rose, and Jade. John's volunteer offering still hung in the air.

"I guess i'll ask first." Dave volunteered.

"Cool bro, who are you going to ask?" John questioned eagerly.

"Karkat, truth or dare." Dave said in response.

"Dare." Karkat crossed his arms fussily.

"I dare you to a seven minutes in heaven with John." Dave ordered slyly.

"What the crap is that?" Karkat asked bitterly.

"John will explain. For now, get in the bathroom with him." Dave instructed.

"I want to know what it is first." Karkat huffed stubbornly.

"It's only seven minutes, and half of that time will be taken by John explaining i bet." Dave said.

"Fine," Karkat scoffed.

Karkat and John got up and walked into the bathroom before shutting the door loudly. Dave walked over and locked the door, knowing Karkat would want to get out once he knew what the game was. Dave motioned for everyone to crowd around and eavesdrop. They all did so, and the game began.

Karkat sat in the bathtub while stubbornly crossing his arms. John sat against the bathroom door cross legged.

"So, how do you play the stupid game?" Karkat spat.

"In 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' two people must be put into a bathroom or closet for seven minutes. They must do something if anything special. They can make out, talk about feelings, hug, and whatever your imagination says." John explained.

"Aw i am not doing that." Karkat refused.

Karkat stepped out of the bathtub and tried to open the door. The door just stayed in place and the doorknob jiggled in place. Karkat growled under his breath.

"Open the door!" Karkat raged.

"Not until seven minutes are up! Six minutes to go!" Jade chimed back.

Karkat let go of the doorknob regretfully. He slumped next to John irritably.

"Want a hug?" John asked.

"No," Karkat hissed back.

John ignored the decline and hugged Karkat tightly. Karkat tried to wriggle free from it and yelled.

"Let go!" Karkat demanded.

"But it's seven minutes in heaven!" John pleaded.

"More like seven hours in hell!" Karkat complained.

John refused to let go. Karkat started yelling again.

"Let us out! He's HUGGING me!" Karkat bellowed.

"1 c4n't h34r you 4ll th3 w4y in h34v3n!" Terezi responded.

John eventually let go of Karkat. He sat back and hugged his knees to his chest and looked at Karkat. Karkat avoided eye contact, still pissed off.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Dave asked.

"Shut up." Karkat retorted.

"Want to talk about friends?" Dave ignored the insult.

"I don't have any." Karkat said, wanting the conversation to end.

"I'm your friend," John supported.

"No you're not." Karkat crossed his arms.

"Yes i am!" John urged.

"Oh my freaking...you're my kimensis, i hate you!" Karkat clenched his fists.

"I like you Karkat. You're a cool little kitty." John snapped his fingers.

"Don't say that." Karkat rejected.

"What, kitty?" John teased.

"Do not call me kitty." Karkat snapped.

"Okay, how bout Kar Kar?" John pushed onward.

"No!" Karkat yelled.

"How bout Karkitty?" John mused.

"Have you been talking to Nepeta?" Karkat asked angrily.

"Yes." John smiled.

"Don't." Karkat ordered.

"Why?" John asked naively.

"Nepeta's got a huge creepy crush on me." Karkat snarled.

"D'aww! Matespirit!" John fangirled.

"She is not!" Karkat raged.

"Then who is?" John asked curiously.

"I don't know!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Do you want me to be?" John teased again.

John scooted closer to freak him out.

"What?!" Karkat screamed.

Karkat stood up, not wanting to be anywhere near John now. There was a knock on the door. John and Karkat stopped talking.

"Your time in heaven is up," Dave informed.

The door clicked. Karkat realized the door was unlocked now, and shoved the door open and dashed out. Karkat took in a loud inhale of fresh air away from John. He sat down in his original spot. John walked back awkwardly and sat down also. Terezi applauded when the two walked in.

"Th4t w42 br1ll14nt, onco73, onco73!" Terezi demanded.

"Now i get to truth or dare someone." Karkat ignored Terezi.

"Ooh, gonna get some revenge?" John asked.

"I'm done talking to you." Karkat rejected. "Sollux, truth or dare."

Sollux was bickering with Eridan and glanced back. He turned himself around.

"ii choo2e dare." Sollux decided.

Karkat nodded and thought for a moment. Then he got his idea and hmph'd to himself in approval.

"Sollux, i dare you to crossdress with Eridan for the rest of the night." Karkat snapped.

Sollux glared through his red and blue glasses.

"No! That'2 humiiliiatiing!" Sollux refused.

"You can't refuse, according to John's stupid game you have to do it." Karkat hmph'd.

"But..." Sollux looked at Eridan and whispered back. "He'2 really bad at dre22iing hiim2self."

"I heard that, Sol!" Eridan interjected.

"Do it, cowards." Karkat urged.

Sollux got up and so did Eridan. They left the room for a few minutes. John snickered and put a hand in the air by Karkat's head.

"That deserves a high five, bro." John praised.

Karkat glanced at John's hand, then turned his head away in rejection. John put his hand down sadly. Dave put his hand up for John. He smiled at the acceptance and gave his friend a high five. Dave rolled his eyes and put his hand down. John was once again satisfied and happy.

The door then slowly creaked open. Everyone turned their heads towards the door to see the revealing. Eridan poked his head in. His hipster glasses were gone and replaced with Sollux's.

"Do wwe havve to come out?" Eridan complained.

"Get in here,, it can't be that, bad,,," Tavros said nervously.

The door opened wider and the two stepped into the room. Everyone started cackling and laughing except Karkat. (You know, Karkat only smiled once so why would he smile for this?) Sollux slumped into his seat miserably and Eridan did the same. Terezi was still cackling wildy even if everyone else stopped.

"Cro22dre22iing ii2 horriible." Sollux whined.

"Givve me back my cape," Eridan snapped.

Eridan ripped the cape off of Sollux's shoulders and wrapped it around his own.

"Thank2, that wa2 the wor2t part of the outfiit." Sollux responded.

"WWhatevver," Eridan wrapped it around himself tightly.

"It's not considered crossdressing if you're still wearing your own clothes, cheater." John detested.

"Fiine, giive the 2tupiid cape back," Sollux tore it off Eridan insensitively.

"Be careful wwith that! You loww bloods don't knoww howw wwonderfully sewwn this is. It's genuine." Eridan said in a snobbish tone.

"Moviing on," Sollux ignored the sea dweller. "Do ii a2k 2omeone now?"

"Yes. You're so freaking slow!" Karkat spat.

"Chiill Karkat...Truth or Dare, Tavro2." Sollux asked.

Okay, there's my stopping point! These chapters are gonna be short unless somebody really gets in on the suggestions. So how is it? Are the characters on the spot, and in theme? Tell me if i miss characterized anyone. Okay so reviewer's question: Does Tavros choose truth or dare, and what is he asked to tell/do?


	3. Truths and Mustard

Kay guys! You know the deal-One request goes in each chapter, then i put in my own. It's just more interesting, bro. DEAL WITH IT.

"Tavro2, truth or dare." Sollux asked.

"Truth,,," Tavros stammered.

"Tavro2, who do you want 2 be mate2piiriit2 wiith?" Sollux asked smoothly.

"I am not,, going to tell you,,," Tavros refused weakly.

"Come on, ii would have never cro22dre22ed, but ii had to. You have to tell u2." Sollux pointed out.

"I'm not sure, about this though,," Tavros stalled.

Sollux pointed to the ridiculous purple cape he and glasses he had to wear. He raised his eyebrows to give a 'it can't be as bad as this' look. Aradia comforted Sollux in the horrible outfit by hugging him lightly. Sollux accepted the hug awkwardly.

"Just tell us, coward!" Karkat pressured.

"I, uh, kind of like, Jade,,," Tavros hesitated.

"You want to 8e with that moron? Wow, 8ad luck." Vriska spat.

"You like that farmstink buttlass?" John asked, laughing.

"Not cool John." Dave said coolly.

Everyone whispered and cackled childishly. Jade was dozing when she suddenly woke up from all the subtle commotion.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked naively.

"Nothing,, It's, nothing." Tavros stuttered.

"TaVrOs JuSt AdMiTtEd He LiKeS YoU a LoT, tHaT's AlL." Gamzee informed in a cackly tone.

"Gamzee,, why did you do, that?" Tavros asked sadly.

"ThIs BrO jUsT nEeDeD tHe TrUtH, bRo." Gamzee chuckled creepily.

"D'aww, you really like me?" Jade asked pleasingly.

"Yeah i, kind of do, but, i think the whole killing your grandfather, thing, ruined it," Tavros avoided eye contact.

"It's alright i guess. I like you too~You're a cute little troll!" Jade smiled.

"R-Really,,?" Tavros hiccuped and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yup! We're great friends!" Jade assured with a buck toothed grin.

"Oh, that too,," Tavros sighed and looked back down.

"SeE bRo, ThAt WaSn'T sO bAd." Gamzee comforted terribly.

"Alright,, Truth or, Dare Gamzee." Tavros asked, slowly getting over the failed romance.

"DaRe Me, BrO." Gamzee challenged.

"Alright,, I dare you to uh," Tavros paused for a moment.

"S4y 1t alr34dy..." Terezi mumbled.

"I dare you,, to uh, one second,," Tavros stammered.

"4re you go1ng to sp1t 1t out?" Terezi asked louder.

Tavros stood up and left the room for a few minutes. Tavros walked back in the room with a small backpack. He sat down with it and rumaged through the contents. Tavros stopped moving things around and took out a bottle of mustard. Tavros turned it in his hands, inspecting it. He extended his arm out to show everybody the bottle.

"I dare you, to uh, eat this entire bottle,," Tavros said unsurely.

Gamzee took the bottle and swished it around. "WhAt Is ThIs?"

"I found it,, in John's uh, backpack." Tavros said.

"Dude, that's really old!" John warned.

"So, it's okay if we use it, right?" Tavros asked awkwardly.

"Alright dude, but it won't taste good." John smiled.

"Alright then, uh,, Gamzee, drink it."

"AlRiGhT, bRo." Gamzee accepted.

Gamzee twisted the top off of the mustard bottle. He put it to his nose and smelled it. Gamzee opened his mouth and shoved the whole bottle in. He chewed it for a few minutes and swallowed. Then, he remembered the cap was laying next to him on the floor, and shoved it in his mouth also. Then he began to chew it.

"You literally ate,, the bottle?" Tavros glared.

"IsN't ThAt WhAt I wAs SuPpOsEd To Do?" Gamzee talked with his mouth full.

"R-Right,," Tavros said half confidently.

"MoViNg On, BrOs, TrUtH oR dArE kArKaT." Gamzee swallowed.

"Dare, obviously." Karkat scoffed.

Okay! So i have Karkat's dare planned. Reviewer's request: You choose the next dare for the next victim. Thats right, who don't get the name yet! Suspense muahahaha! XD Oka here's a hint: SHE is in this chapter. SHE is very snappy in this chapter.


	4. B31ng N1c3 To P3opl3

Okay guys, please keep reading. The sixth chapter is all planned out already and i think you will love it and or be scared. Be patient and you'll see what i'm talking about.

"Dare, obviously." Karkat scoffed.

"AlRiGhT, bRo. I dArE yOu To WeAr ThIs bUcKeT oN yOuR hEaD uNtIl YoU aRe PiCkEd AgAiN." Gamzee challenged.

Gamzee went to the closet, opened it and took out a silver bucket with a heart on it. He walked back over and set it on Karkat's head with a chuckle. Gamzee sat back down between Aradia and Sollux. When Karkat spoke with the bucket on his head, it echoed.

"I freaking hate you, you piece of-"

"WhO's GeTtInG dArEd NeXt?" Gamzee cut off.

"Piick me, 2o ii can get dared to take thi2 off!" Sollux pressured.

"Wwhat's so horrible about my outfit?" Eridan snapped.

"iit'2 gay." Sollux said in an obvious tone.

"Hey! It's a lot better than yours, Sol!" Eridan whined.

"Cry me a riiver," Sollux sassed.

The two started bickering and everyone moved on. Nothing new here. Karkat sighed and slumped slightly. Karkat looked around, even though the bucket was blinding his view. Karkat pointed in front of him.

"Whoever is in front of me, truth or dare" Karkat huffed.

" :33 Terezi, that's you." Nepeta purred.

"Y3s!" Terezi whispered victoriously "D4r3."

"I dare you to be nice to everyone for this whole night, including John." Karkat echoed under the bucket.

"Ooh, 4 ch4nc3 to be n1c3, how wond3rful." Terezi smiled at Dave.

"You almost killed me, stop flirting." Dave said coldly.

"F1n3, you l1ttl3-"

"You have to be nice!" John interrupted.

"Douch3. 1 w1ll k1ll you." Terezi spat.

"Hey, that's not very nice." John hinted.

"F1n3. 1 l1k3 your h41r, John." Terezi grit her teeth.

"Better~!" John smiled.

"4lr1ght, truth or d4r3 D4v3." Terezi grinned.

Dave rolled his eyes at Terezi in disbelief of how she still tried to flirt with him.

"Truth." Dave said.

Kay! I am sorry these chapters are short, but i got an organization thing going on. two dares per chapter, and a hinting one at the end for reviewers. Okay, so what does Terezi ask Dave? :3 Make it worth while, because i got another thing coming after to add on top~ (Please dont take that in a dirty way, i typed it and then realized that perverts would be giggling.)


	5. 2ecret2 and iinviites

K guys, let's do this. I got absoultely no requests for Dave's question. I got compliments, which i love, but i got no suggestions. XD I guess my imagination will fill in for both parts this chapter.

"Truth," Dave said simply.

"H4v3 You 3v3r s33n a ch1ck fl1ck 4nd l1k3d 1t?" Terezi cackled.

Dave made a concerned look on his face. "Seriously?"

"S3r1ously." Terezi grinned.

"Yes," Dave rejected smoothly.

"4ww. Wh1ch mov13?" Terezi snickered.

"I'm not telling you," Dave said.

"Saw that coming." Vriska retorted.

"Don't worry, uh, Terezi,, i know how it, feels to be rejected,," Tavros stuttered.

"H3's just shy," Terezi cackled.

"I'm not shy." Dave said calmly.

"Th3n t3ll us wh4t mov13 you l1k3d."

"I saw Twighlight and thought it was pretty good..."

"Aww!" Nepeta meowed. "I like it too!"

"Y34h, th3 l1ttl3 g1rl l1k3s 1t too," Terezi teased.

"Truth or dare, Rose." Dave asked, ignoring his patron.

"Hmm. Dare." Rose chose.

"Alright, I dare you to prank call Kanaya." Dave said.

"That's it? LAME!" Vriska insulted nastily.

"No," Dave said. "You didn't let me finish. You must tell lame prank call jokes and emberass yourself by telling her secrets, and then invite her over."

Rose took out her phone regretfully. She started dialing.

"Fine, i will contact her and do as you dared." Rose accepted.

"Put it on speaker!" John added.

"Yeah, even better." Dave smiled.

Rose put the phone on speaker phone and set it on the floor. It hummed subtly for a few moments as everyone crowded around to listen. There was a click to signal that the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the krusty krab?"

"She won't even understand that joke." Dave said.

"The What?" Kanaya asked flat out.

"Kanaya, Is your refrigerator running?"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"What was John when he reached through the intangible juju, warping himself everywhere?"

"Uh, What?"

"A ret-con heir."

John cackled a little bit, but he was alone. Everyone else was amazed at how cheesy that joke was. Karkat rolled his eyes under the bucket.

"Why Did You Call Me?"

"Did you know, that i am canadian?"

"What's Canadian Even Mean?"

"Did you know, that i think Gamzee is hot?"

"What Are You Talking About?!"

"Want to come over to Kartkat's hive? We're playing truth or dare."

"You Are Making No Sense, But Okay."

The phone clicked off and everyone started laughing. Gamzee sat there silently after he heard the sixth sentence. Rose glanced back at him.

"I was kidding," Rose assured.

Gamzee stared at Rose, not believing her very much. He grinned at the thought of someone liking him. There was a knock at the door and Aradia stood up to get it. Sollux pulled her back down gently.

"iit'2 karkat'2 hiive, let hiim an2wer iit." Sollux said.

"Seriously? I can't even see, moron!" Karkat snapped.

"Neiither can ii." Sollux retorted.

"Fine." Karkat huffed and stood up.

Everyone remained seated, and Karkat felt his way to the door. He tapped on the door knob unsurely, and gripped it after testing it. He turned the knob and opened the door. Kanaya was standing there politely and noticed Karkat had a bucket with a heart on his head. Kanaya made a confused and disgusted face.

"Karkat, there's a bu-"

"Shut up, and get inside." Karkat spat, not knowing it was Kanaya.

Kanaya closed her mouth and stepped inside. Karkat didn't remember which way the door went to close, so guessed and closed the door to the left. The door was wide open, and he walked back to sit down. Kanaya shook her head and closed it the right way before sitting down.

Kanaya sat in between Karkat and John. John frowned, but Karkat didn't notice. He put his hand up the bucket and scratched his head. Kanaya sighed.

"Why Are You Wearing That?" Kanaya asked.

"Blame Egbert's freaking game." Karkat huffed.

John re-explained the game and Kanaya was set for it. They got back to business and resumed their game. Rose was in charge of truth or daring somebody.

"Truth or Dare, John." Rose asked.

Alright Reviewer's question: Put in a dare for Kanaya later on! Okay, i am expanding throughout the chapters. More varieties will be dared. BUT I got John's dare planned, because it affects the whole story. ^_^ sorry this update took so long. Friends and stuff! People, right?


	6. CoInCiDeNcE? i ThInK nOt!

K guys, i couldn't wait to do this chapter. It's just really important and it affects everything that happens. SUSPENSE!

Karkat sat on his knees as he watched the show go on. For a moment Karkat lifted the bucket from his eyes to check the time. Karkat looked at his watch. It was about midnight. Karkat sighed tiredly and put the bucket back down. The game would probably go on until morning. Karkat looked up to hear it was Rose's turn to dare someone.

"John, i dare you to eat this revolting piece of pie." Rose offered.

There was a lone tray set next to Rose. Everyone took notice of it. Rose grabbed a tray with the nasty, most likely expired, slimy green pie inside. John took it regretfully and stared down at it.

"HeY iSn'T tHaT-" Gamzee was interrupted before he could finish.

"Well, do you accept, John?" Rose asked patiently. "Or are you scared?"

"MiNe..." Gamzee whispered.

"Nice dare, 8ut i 8et he's going to forfit." Vriska sighed.

"Ooh," Nepeta purred and clenched her claws in suspense.

"WWhat's it going to be, loww blood?" Eridan sassed and pushed up his blue and red shades.

"I need a fork." John said in response.

Rose shook her head. "NO forks here. Eat it all with your face."

John nodded, confident in his choice now. John lifted the tray to show everyone the disgusting meal and set it on his lap. He began to stuff globs in his mouth. Everyone cheered except Karkat. John started slowing down after he tasted it.

"Dude, it tastes kinda funny." John mumbled with a full mouth.

"Keep eating!" Jade cheered. "Chug chug chug!"

Everyone who would have supported John chanted too. Karkat was sitting there slumped over listening to John eat as the others yelled. Karkat's eyes widened in realization. Gamzee was saying something about it being his. John said it tasted funny! Karkat threw his hands in the air and yelled.

"WAIT! You dum-dum that's not regular pie!" Karkat yelled.

It was too late, John already put in the last mouthful. John's face was slightly messy with some green gloop on his lips. Karkat just sat there with his hands still in the air protesting. Karkat closed his mouth and put his arms down.

"Holy..." Karkat whispered, but the bucket echoed it louder.

"What?" John asked, still chewing with a grimace on his face. "Dude, i don't see what's..." John trailed off.

John swallowed and glared at the pie tin. He looked back up at everyone nervously.

"Holy crap, hurry somebody get me to throw up!" John sputtered.

"What's going on?" Nepeta asked, tail flickering in curiosity.

"It's just a 8ad pie, it's not going to kill you." Vriska snapped.

"No, it's not any pie! It's Gamzee's!" John panicked.

"AwW. i'M gOiNg To HaVe To MaKe MoRe NoW." Gamzee said sadly.

"Quick, somebody get a-hnrm... hrr..ggggeh.." John slowed down.

Everyone got silent. The chatter ceased, even Sollux and Eridan's battle stopped. John's pupils grew larger and his eye lids went half down. John's eyes were heavily glazed over. He gave a wide, silly smile and cocked his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Nepeta kept asking questions.

John chuckled loudly and flopped on his side. He kicked his legs around childishly as he had a laughing fit.

"That freaking idiot didn't recondnize what the crap was until he ate it all!" Karkat spat insensitively.

"It was just some pie i found in the fridge, i brought it over when i heard we were doing dares." Rose said.

"That's not some forgotten expired pie, that's sopor pie from Gamzee's fridge!" Karkat raged.

"Oh, it'll ware off,, right,?" Tavros asked hopefully.

"Do you remember when ii wa2 on that 2tuff?" Sollux reminded with a rhetorical question.

John was now rolling around on the floor, chuckling some more. He was rolling when he ran into Kanaya's leg. She looked down at John as he cackled and drooled on himself.

"It won't ware off any time soon, but yes. It will go away." Karkat said bitterly.

"Um, Can We Just Move On? I Don't Care If John Is High." Kanaya said, raising a hand.

John giggled and rolled his head onto Kanaya's lap. Kanaya put her hand down and watched John some more. He cocked his hed and let his tongue poke out in between his lips. John extended his arms and smushed his hands all over Kanaya's face. He pursed his lips as he hummed to one direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" as he felt along Kanaya's face.

"Truth or dare," John asked in a slurred, bubbly tone.

"Dare." Kanaya smiled sweetly.

"Slap the person you like the most," John drooled and cackled.

Kanaya frowned and lightly pushed John off and stood. She walked over to Rose, being her matesprite and all, and smacked her across the face. Rose fell over and yelped. John sat up and cackled. Kanaya sat down and gave John the stink eye. John smiled in response.

"Do you hate me?" Kanaya asked.

In response, John put a hand on the back of Kanaya's head. He forced her forward then himself into a forced kiss. Everyone ooh'd and ah'd and yelped in surprise. After a few moments of chatter, Kanaya pushed herself away and smacked high John aside the head. He fell over and laughed madly. Rose walked up to John and smacked him aside the head too. Terezi frowned.

"1'm usu4lly th3 on3 b31ng sn34ky..." Terezi sighed, jealous of John.

Kanaya wiped her mouth with a sleeve and let Rose sit by her to seperate them. Kanaya looked over at Feferi, who was trying to get the ducktape off of Eridan's mouth. Sollux was sitting there, enjoying the sound of yelps here and there. Eridan finally had the tape ripped off of his mouth and let out a gay little: oww~

"You truly are a horrible person, Sol!"

"No, iit'2 ju2t wiith you. ii really hate you."

"Then be my kismesis!"

"HECK NO!"

The two were once again bickering, and Feferi sat there unthanked for her rescue. Kanaya moved on.

"Truth or dare, Feferi." Kanaya asked, trying to sound respectable again.

K! Fefri is reserved. Pick what Eridan chooses (truth or dare) then what he is asked to do/tell! Told you John's dare would effect some. Don't worry, i am sneaking our little crossdressers back in too! I love those guys. Also, Equius is going to get dared (I thought there could possibly be fans of him) along with a few others that are left out at the moment. Do not fret! :D


	7. Wwait, Wwhat!

Guys i really cannot decide what to write about next. Should i do one more homestuck? Or should i spread out and do a variety of fictions? I dont know if you actually care, but please tell me anyways. XD

"Feferi, Truth Or Dare." Kanaya asked.

"Glub glub glub glub glub glub! I'm very exit-ed! Dare!" Feferi perked up.

"I Dare You To Kiss The Person That You Love Most That Doesn't Know You Love Them." Kanaya dared.

"So, i am kissing someone i like, but they don't know i like them?" Feferi asked excitedly.

"Ooh, come hereeeee..." John cackled, still high.

"Yes." Kanaya confirmed, ignoring John.

"I guess that leaves Sollux out. We used to be a pair and all." Feferi frowned sadly.

"iit'2 okay." Sollux said comfortingly.

"Wwould you stop stealing her?!" Eridan snarled.

"Don't be jealou2 that 2he liikes me more." Sollux snapped to another personality swiftly.

The two trolls started bickering again. Feferi ignored it as well as everyone else. Feferi looked around excitedly, trying to find somebody she adored. She gasped and clapped her hands in desicion. Feferi pulled on the front Eridan's shirt, turning him around to face her. Eridan, still barely realizing that he was pulled away from the fight, panicked and fell forward. Feferi leaned inwards too, and kissed him on the mouth. Sollux stopped talking after noticing that Eridan was pulled away. He frowned and his eyebrows knit together in frustration. Eridan finally stopped kissing Feferi and smiled widly at Sollux.

"She's mine noww, Sol!" Eridan cried in victory.

"Wh4t now?!" Terezi cackled.

"0h my." Aradia whispered.

Sollux tackled Eridan and they started hitting eachother. Feferi was still fangirling over the kiss as the two boys faught. Kanaya sighed, not very satisfied with the kissing. John cackled and walked over to the two fighting trolls. Sollux and Eridan were punching and kicking eachother childishly. John pushed Eridan over, letting him land on his stomach. Eridan flopped down harshly, making the blue and red glasses fall off his face. John sat on Eridan's back and smiled. Sollux smiled back as a thank you.

"Get off me!" Eridan yelled, putting the shades back on shakily.

John pat Eridan's head to excuse the discomfort. Feferi frowned.

"Truth or dare, Eridan." Feferi asked.

"Truth, obviously i can not do a dare." Eridan said, glaring angrily up at John.

"Okay, did you like it when i kissed you?" Feferi asked happily.

Eridan said nothing. John kicked Eridan's stomach. Eridan let out a shriek of surprise.

"Answer her, bro!" John cackled.

"Ugh!" Eridan hissed. "Yes, i did."

"D- How could a lower blood like you possibly make it with her?" Equius asked.

":33 Aww!" Nepeta purred. "I ship it!"

"I 8et she doesn't even like him 8ack for reals." Vriska hmph'd.

"I like him!" Feferi smiled sweetly.

Sollux punched Eridan in the stomach, making him yelp again. Sollux hmph'd in envy. Eridan moaned, still under John as he drooled and giggled.

"Silly fishy..." John mused.

"Shut up! You're so high right now!" Eridan yelled.

"WhAt'S wRoNg WiTh BeInG hIgH?" Gamzee asked coolly.

Everyone groaned in protest. Karkat sighed under the bucket.

"Can someone dare me so i can take this off?" Karkat asked brashly.

"No." Eridan said insensitively.

"Than wh0 are y0u g0ing t0 ask?" Aradia asked quietly.

"Truth or dare, Sol." Eridan sneered.

"Dare, and you know iit." Sollux said stubbornly.

Kay! That was short...Sollux is reserved haha! Pick what Aradia gets. :p That's all for now~Gamzee Meowkara


	8. 4 F3w V1s17ors

Kay guys! Less keep going. :3 This is gonna be like 13 chapters.

Eridan was thinking about what to dare Sollux. He smiled at the idea. Eridan pushed up the glasses.

"Since you are crossdressing as me, you have to role play me for the rest of the night." Eridan dared.

Sollux sat there glaring and his hipstir glasses slipped lower.

"That's a good one, Eridan." Vriska said with a smile.

"Wow, for a second ii thought you were 2eriious." Sollux smiled and pushed up the glasses.

Eridan just lay there smirking some more. "You heard me, Sol. Role play,"

"ii hate you." Sollux snapped.

Everyone started giggling and chatting as Sollux crossed his arms stubbornly. Eridan finally pushed John off of him and stood over Sollux with his hands on his hips.

"Wwell, come on." Eridan sassed.

Sollux pursed his lips and stood up by Eridan and did a girly pose.

"ii'm Eriidan, and ii liike to be a loner." Sollux said in a fake gay tone.

Eridan didn't find this very close to his image. "Sol, that's mockery, not role play!"

"wwhat wa2 that? ii can't hear you over my hiipstiir flare!" Sollux flipped the cape in Eridan's face.

John was sitting there, swaying to the commotion like it was a melody. Eridan and Sollux were getting really pissy now.

"Stop making me look so horrible!" Eridan whined.

"ii am just role playiing, 2ol~" Sollux did another gay pose.

"Stop it, or else i wwill...wwil..." Eridan looked around for anything he could threaten with.

Eridan caught sight of a chair and gripped it. "Or i wwill smash your head wwith this chair!"

Sollux put a hand up to his mouth and did a gay little: 'oh my~' and giggled.

Eridan wasn't kidding, he gripped the chair and flung it at Sollux, hitting him directly in the head. Sollux toppled over with a shriek of surprise. Eridan repeatedly hit Sollux with the chair yelling random insults at him. John clapped and laughed.

"I love parties like this!" John cackled.

"Holy crap, somebody stop them!" Jade cried in horror.

Sollux wasn't on the floor for long, he swiftly avoided the next hit from the remains of the chair. Only one leg of the chair remained. the others were broken off and on the floor. Sollux jumped on Eridan's back and gripped his neck, making them both topple backwards.

"Sol, don't kill me!" Eridan choked out.

"You started iit wiith the role play!" Sollux said.

Eridan and Sollux continued to fight, and everyone watched suspensfully, doing nothing. Eventually, Aradia picked up Sollux by the cape and dragged him out. She smacked Sollux aside the head.

"St0p being s0 immature, it's pissing me 0ff." Aradia said.

Sollux rubbed his head tiredly. "2orry, that wa2 chiildii2h."

Eridan sat up and crossed his arms with a hmph. "You still gotta do the dare,"

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Fiine, ii'll do the dare."

"What?!" Vriska yelled. "Where did the action go?!"

Vriska recently left the room, and came back in with popcorn to see that the fight ended. She frowned in dismay and sat next to Tavros.

"What happened? They made up?" Vriska asked sadly.

"Yeah, uh, Aradia helped them,," Tavros explained.

Vriska huffed in dismay and stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

Sollux was once again role playing, and acting gay for everyone. Eridan sat there, half satisfied with it as Aradia sat there quietly also. Sollux was ranting on about oceans and stopped for a moment.

"Waiit, ii'm truth or daring 2omeone riight?" Sollux asked in the middle of a pose.

"Yeah bro!" John called out bubbily. "Let's get this party started! heh heh!"

Sollux looked around and spotted Aradia. "Aradia, truth or dare."

Sollux sat by Aradia, seperating her from Eridan. Eridan hmph'd and looked away. Aradia put a finger to her mouth as she thought with a hum.

"Truth." Aradia decided.

"Aradia, what's your worst fear?" Sollux asked slyly.

Aradia paused to think. Nepeta took out a note book to write down any possible shippings as Equius tried to boss her around. Vriska was eating popcorn as Tavros talked with her, and Gamzee was hanging out with John since he was high too. Karkat sat by Kanaya and Rose as they talked some. Everyone else was having a good time watching the party go onward. Aradia gasped when she came with her answer.

"My worst fear is-"

Knock knock!

"Ugh..." Karkat huffed. "How many freaking people are there!"

Kanaya stood up and Rose did too. They walked over to the door and pulled it open. They both squeaked in surprise.

"Guys," Rose turned from the door, blocking the view of who it was.

Everyone turned towards Rose in response.

"We have a few party crashers." Kanaya smiled.

The two girls stepped away from the door to reveal a few of the dancestors. Meulin, Mituna, Latula, Kurloz, Cronus and Rufioh stood at the door. Everybody got up to greet them.

"Wh3r3 1s 7h1s 4g41n?" Mituna looked around.

"K4rk4t's h1v3, r3m3mb3r?" Latula touched Mituna lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh y34h." Mituna grinned.

This is going to be so fun!" Meulin squealed in over excitement.

Everyone let them in and they joined the circle. Sollux looked back at Aradia.

"2o what ii2 your wor2t fear?" Sollux whispered.

"My w0rst fear is l0sing y0u," Aradia whispered back. "That's already happened th0ugh, s0 i guess spiders."

KAY! Decide who Aradia dares, and what they have to do. Have fun with those ancestors. ;D XD


	9. D-- Excuse me?

alright, your requests were just too good to ignore. I combined em.

"Truth 0r dare, Mituna." Aradia asked.

"D4r3?" Mituna asked unsurely.

"I dare y0u t0 sing and dance to 'i am a Barbie Girl' while dancing 0n 0ne f00t." Aradia smiled.

"Wh4t's th3 lyr1cs?" Mituna asked with a shrug, not really knowing how horrible the dare was.

Aradia took a paper and scribbled some notes on it and handed it to Mituna. He read it over, and stood up. Aradia added one more thing.

"Als0, take Karkat's bucket and put it 0n y0ur 0wn head while d0ing the dare." Aradia dared.

Mituna took off his helmet and gave it to Latula. Karkat willingly ripped the bucket off his head and set it on Mituna's.

"Thank you!" Karkat yelled, breathing in bucket-free air.

Aradia smiled in reponse and took out a camera. She then walked to the closet and pulled out an old red radio. Aradia plugged it in and turned it on along with her camera. The girly happy song started to play.

"I don'7 s33 wh47's so b4d 4bout 7h1s d4r3." Mituna mumbled under the bucket.

Aradia had her camera ready and aimed it at Mituna. Everyone took out their phones to recrod the history in the making. Mituna heard the music and realized how horrible the song was. He went on anyways.

"1'm 4 b4b13 g1rl 1n 4 b4rb13 world..." Mituna sang horribly.

He started hopping around on a foot and twirling as everyone recorded.

"My boobs 4r3 pl4s71c, 1t's f4n74s71c!" Mituna sang louder.

Lutula put her face in her hands in shame for her matesprite. Kurloz and Gamzee watched anticipating the unique gay dances. Rufioh, Meulin and Cronus were laughing historically with the other trolls. Karkat was just happy to have the bucket off. He was smiling for once.

"Com3 on b4rb13 l3ts go b4rb13 ooh ooh ooh y34h!" Mituna yelled and tripped over himself, landing on his stomach.

Vriska was eating her popcorn and choked on it laughing. Tavros hit her back roughly to help her out. Vriska swallowed and hit Tavros in the back as a thank you. Tavros fell on his stomach with a moan.

"That ReAlly uh, hurt mE Vriska,," Tavros whined.

Vriska laughed. "Mituna's such an idiot! Look at him sing a8out plastic 8oo8s!"

Mituna finally finished facing the crowd and sat down by Latula. Latula the bucket off his head and kissed his chek before slipping his helmet back onto his head. Mituna grinned ans he stuck a tongue out at everyone.

"7ru7h or d4r3, Equ1us." Mituna asked.

"Dare." Equius said in a scratchy voice.

Mituna looked up and hummed to himself as he lightly patted his face to think. Latula whispered something in his ear. Mituna grinned and nodded.

"1 d4r3 you to do wh473v3r 7he low3r 4nd h1gher bloods s4y for 7h3 whol3 n1ght." Mituna cackled.

Equius nodded and frowned. "Alright."

"Ooh, can you uh," Tavros started. "Can you uh, get me a bunch of chicken nuggets,,? Like, a whole uh, trash bag!" Tavros ordered. "And a sandwich!"

"Ooh i wanna sandwich!" Karkat yelled.

"While you're at it," Nepeta and Meulin giggled. "Get us some catnip!"

Equius left the room with his chores before he could truth or dare anybody. Everyone started chatting busily again and watching the video of Mituna dancing. Cronus was talking to ERidan, bugging him about his crossdressing.

"Wwhy are you wwearing that?" Cronus asked with a smirk.

"It wwas a dare, so don't get used to it." Eridan humphed.

"It's quite ravvishing." Cronus teased.

Equius came back into the room with three trays. He set them all by who requested what. Tavros opened the trash bag and ate his chicken nuggets. Karkat ate his sandwich, and now the Leijons were flinging catnip everywhere and all over everyone and attempting to roll in the heaps.

"Alright, truth or dare Karkat." Equius asked frustrated.

"Dare!" Karkat spewed with a mouth full of sandwich.

Karkat obviously didn't learn from his previous choice of dare. Equius already knew what he was going to make Karkat do.

K! You choose Karkitty's dare! :D Hope you enjoyed Mituna's dance. Don't worry the ancestors will do a truth or dare too! Grrrr, so many characters.


	10. Red f33ls much?

sorry i've been off for so long! Heh, the computer kinda broke down. Probs because of me, idk its always my fault. Anyhow, here's the chapter you've been waiting patiently for!

"D- Karkat, i dare you to make out with Terezi." Equius said.

Karkat showed remorse. "What? NO!"

Terezi started cackling until she realized she was in the dare also. She grimaced. On the other hand, Vriska was having a good time making fun of the two.

"Karkat and Terezi, sitting in a tree, filling 8-u-c-k-e-t-s!" Vriska chimed.

"Shut up!" Karkat raged.

"D- Go on, you must do the dare." Equius was enjoying this too much.

"You have to do what the low bloods say, and i say dare me something else!" Karkat retorted.

"D- Wait, can he do that?" Equius asked, looking at John.

"Heh heh heh! Look here bros, i got FIVE fingers!" John was still high.

Dave sighed and shook his head. "Just do the dare, Karkat."

"Kissssss meeeeeeee..." John swayed and sang the Broadway Karkat tune. "Kiss me, under the moonlight...heh heh!"

Karkat was using all his strength to not sock John in the jaw. Terezi and Karkat stood in front of each other now. Terezi put her arms around Karkat's neck as he did the same. They squished their lips together.

"More action!" John cackled, signaling to his lips as he moved them.

"This is uh, really awkward!" Tavros stammered nervously.

"Are you kidding?" Vriska snapped. "This is gold!"

Tavros looked over to see Mituna and Latula got into the kissing mood too. Latula took Mituna's helmet off, and they were now making out. Lovely. And over in the center of the room, Karkat and Terezi were still kissing.

"D- You can stop now..." Equius grimaced.

Karkat and Terezi heard, but didn't care. They kept kissing. They were enjoying it now.

"D'aww!" Nepeta squealed as her tail flicked around. "I ship it!"

"So many f33ls!" Meulin purred.

Karkat and Terezi finally stopped kissing. They both sat down, this time near each other.

"Th4t w4sn't so h4rd, now w4s 1t?" Terezi smiled as she sat cross legged.

Karkat was blushing madly and looked down at the floor. "Uh, yeah..."

"D'aww!" Nepeta had to butt her head in. "Are you flushed for her?!"

Karkat face palmed and Terezi started cackling.

"As far as i can s33, you are!" Nepeta squealed in excitement.

"So what?" Karkat looked up at Nepeta angrily.

"So, you 4dm1t 1t?" Terezi asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah...so." Karkat uttered.

"M3 too." Terezi whispered.

"I knew it!" Nepeta yelled, breaking the romantic awkwardness. "My shipping wall was right!"

"Nepeta, you're a shipping genius!" Meulin yelled.

The two girls chatted and squealed in the background as Karkat and Terezi continued to talk as well as the others.

"I 2eriiou2ly 2aw that comiing." Sollux was talking to Aradia.

"It's sweet th0ugh. At least Karkat didn't kill her." Aradia glanced at Sollux a little sadly.

"That wa2 an acciident, i 2wear AA..." Sollux felt super guilty now.

"I kn0w, at least y0u feel bad. I mean, l00k at Vriska. She d0esn't l00k t00 em0ti0nal 0ver it, s0 i hate her guts." Aradia resoned.

Sollux smiled a little. "Yeah, 2he'2 a 2kank."

"Hey, S0llux?" Aradia asked.

"What?" Sollux looked at her in the eyes.

"Can y0u say mississippi with0ut lisping?" Aradia cocked her head.

Sollux grimaced. "Miith.. mith thith...MITH THITHHHHH!" Thhhhh...TTHHHH!"

Aradia couldnt help but smile a little. Sollux was getting frustrated.

"Missith..DANG IT! MithhTHHHHH!" Sollux continued to try but failed.

Aradia got sick of hearing Sollux stutter and pulled him in for a kiss. Well, that was random but satisfying. Speaking of random romances, lets get back to Karkat and Terezi. Karkat and Terezi were not talking to each other at the moment, they were just really awkward.

"Moving on!" Karkat announced. "Truth or dare Nepeta!"

Nepeta stopped talking to Meulin to turn around and grin. "Yes, Karkitty?"

"Truth or dare, like i JUST said." Karkat rejected the girl's friendly gesture.

"Dare! I've s33n some really good dares!" Nepeta jumped up and down.

Karkat looked around. So far, Mituna and Latula were STILL kissing...same with Aradia and Sollux...geez make out session. Gamzee, Kurloz and John were all having a good time being high and what not. Rose and Kanaya were talking as Eridan and Feferi were sitting there awkwardly in the background. Rufioh and Tavros were both talking to Vriska as she ranted on and on about who knows what, and Dave and Jade were talking to whoever i missed. Karkat needed their attention for a moment, so he screamed really loud.

"LISTEN UP, NEPETA IS GETTING DARED AND YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS!" Karkat announced.

Everyone stopped and gave Karkat his needed attention. He huffed as a thank you.

"Alright, Nepeta i dare you to-"

"D- Don't even think about making her uncomfortable, low blood." Equius warned.

"Ugh, what am i supposed to do for a dare, give her ice cream?!" Karkat whined.

"HoW aBoUt A lOt Of IcEcReAm?" Gamzee suggested.

"Good uh, idea," Tavros stuttered. "It can be, her least favorite uh, flavor,,?"

"I hate mint." Nepeta informed.

"D- I said no making her uncomfortable!" Equius spat. "She likes sherbet, do that."

"Okay. I dare you to eat three gallons of sherbet ice cream." Karkat said, frustrated at how lame the dare turned out.

"Where are you going to get all that?" Dave asked.

"I got some!" John cackled. "I always have this crap on me!"

"Really?" Jade asked. "How come i never got any?!"

John got three gallons of sherbet ice cream from his box and gave it to Nepeta. She began eating it with a spoon that John also supplied her with. After half a gallon, Nepeta slowed down.

"My head is pinching! What's going on!?" Nepeta cried.

"That's called a brainfreeze, moron." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"It HURTS!" Nepeta whimpered.

Gamzee was sitting next to Nepeta. He looked down at the ice cream, then back at Nepeta. He took the spoon from Nepeta's paws and began eating the ice cream.

"What...what are you doing?" Nepeta asked, getting over her brain freeze.

"HeLpInG a BrO oUt." Gamzee smiled, eating more of it.

"Aww!" Nepeta's tail flailed around wrecklessly. "I can help your helping!"

Nepeta and Gamzee began eating the ice cream together. Karkat groaned.

"It's just Nepeta's dare!" Karkat complained.

"Shut up, it's adorable!" Meulin purred.

Nepeta and Gamzee shared the spoon as they ate the ice cream. They took turns eating bites. Soon enough, the three gallons of ice cream disapeared. Gamzee picked up one of the gallons.

"ThIs WiLl Be An AwEsOmE hAt, BrO." Gamzee said.

Gamzee stuck it on his head, and his horns peirced it making two large holes. Nepeta giggled and wore one too. They laughed together being weird. Karkat rolled his eyes. Nepeta remembered she had to dare someone.

"Ooh, truth or dare...Rufioh." Nepeta chose hesitantly.

"Truth." Rufioh nodded.

Kay! You choose what is asked. Almost done with the fiction! Can't wait for the finale chapter. It gets intense yo.


	11. No Quitting This Game!

Turn of events hahaha...okay viewer's descrecion is advised. You'll see in a couple of sentences.

"Truth." Rufioh chose.

"Alright, lemme think..." Nepeta looked up at the ceiling as if it would help.

"I gOt OnE." Gamzee said helpfully.

"Gamz33, you've been so cool! Helping me eat that icecream was so sw33t. And now you're helping me with the questions!" Nepeta purred.

"No PrObLeM, bRo." Gamzee finished licking the spoon. "AlL i NeEd NoW iS mY pIe."

Silence stretched on in the room. Everybody looked at each other nervously. Rose spoke up finally.

"I gave it to John on accident, can you just make more?" Rose asked.

Gamzee's smile turned to a grimace. "Uh Oh BrO, tHaT's NoT gOoD."

"You can make it, uh, right Gamzee?" Tavros asked nervously.

"Guys, he hasn't had one since he left for truth or dare." Karkat realized how dangerous the situation was getting.

Everyone automatically stood up. Karkat didn't hesitate to drag Terezi out of the room and down the halls. John, Dave, Rose Kanaya and Jade followed. Equius snatched Nepeta to wrap her protectively in his arms.

"D- It's dangerous, let's go." Equius commanded.

Nepeta clawed at Equius's forearms. "No, Gamz33's fine! He doesn't even look sober."

Latula and Mituna stood up.

"W3 can'7 s74y," Mituna and Latula ran out.

Equius began to walk but Nepeta slipped from underneath his muscular arms. She ran over to Gamzee and sat on her knees beside him. Tavros sighed and decided he better get Nepeta out of there. He sat by her dilligently.

"Nepeta, it's not safe, we can't risk anything." Tavros said shakily.

Nepeta dependently hugged Gamzee. Gamzee pulled the icecream carton hat down. Only his mouth showed and a few wisps of his black messy hair.

"Nepeta, it's really uh, URGENT." Tavros implied the danger.

"JuSt Go BrO." Gamzee said, shakily pushing Nepeta away.

"Gamz33, i can't just ditch you! You're totally fine right now." Nepeta reassured with a pat on the head.

Tavros pulled Nepeta off. He was holding onto Nepeta as she lay on the floor. Tavros began to tug.

"Nepeta, we REALLY gotta get out!" Tavros was starting to panic.

"He's fine!" Nepeta whimpered.

Tavros flung Nepeta over on of his horns. He ran out of he room and shut the door and locked it. He began to dash down the halls frantically.

"Tavros let me down, I-"

Nepeta was cut off by horrible, loud and malicious laughter. Nepeta's eyes widened. It was Gamzee...he didn't sound like himself. It scared her. Nepeta saw the door to the room Gamzee was in rattle and a few bangs here and there came. The door finally broke open. The locks flew off and hit the hallway wall. Nepeta shrieked. Gamzee had tore off the carton hat, and he was running down the halls madly.

Tavros yanked open a door and shut it loudly in a panic and locked it. He set Nepeta down and began to board up the door with whatever he could. Loud bangs hit the door. Nepeta started whimpering and crying. She was so close to staying in there with him. What could've happened it Tavros wasn't there?

Tavros put his back to the door as the bangs went on.

"Get in the closet, and lock yourself in!" Tavros didn't hesitate to yell this.

Nepeta scrambled to the closet and flung it open. Karkat and Sollux were cramped inside. Nepeta shoved herself in, tail sticking out. Karkat shut the closet without even thinking about Tavros. The door hit Nepeta's tail.

"Youch!" Nepeta whined and pulled her tail inside.

"2orry!" Sollux apologized for Karkat.

"What about Tavros?" Nepeta asked.

"He'll be okay, the door2 are blockaded well." Sollux lied.

Suddenly, there was a really loud bang from outside the closet. Nepeta's ears picked up a yelp, most likely Tavros's. The loud laughter still continued. Everyone listened intently.

"Gamzee uh, stay calm!"

"WaNnA pLaY, bRo?!"

"What are you, oh! Gamzee no!"

Laughter and shrieking continued. Nepeta was trying not to make sounds as she cried. There were several smacking sounds. Tavros was getting beaten against the wall, or getting hit with the clubs that Gamzee juggled. Or both.

"Gamzee stop i-"

Crack!

Nepeta stopped breathing for a second. Everything turned silent. What happened to Tavros?!

Sorry that was so...short. Well, truth or dare is definatly over. BUT there are still reviewer's requests! Question: What did Gamzee do? Will Tav be okay?


	12. How'2 Liife, Nep?

Kay guys, this is comings to a close ;D

Nepeta waited for any noise. Anything that could assure her that Tavros was okay or that Gamzee left. She couldn't even hear Gamzee's laughing anymore. All she could hear was her head and heart throbbing. She peaked out the crack of the door to see what happened.

Tavros' horns were driven into the wall, and he was dangling there off his feet. Gamzee was still there, panting a little. Tavros must've been heavy. Gamzee started giggling a little and snatched one of the clubs. He beat the back of Tavros' head over and over, but Tavros didn't make a sound. Orange trickled from Tavros' head and Gamzee was about to take another swing when there was a crashing sound outside of the room.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

Yells and whining came from outside of the room. Gamzee paused to listen as well as Nepeta and the others.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND CRY! OH...COME ON FEF!"

"I'M GONNA DI-E!"

Gamzee ran out of the room, leaving Tavros to dangle in the wall. Nepeta automatically pushed open the closet door to run to Tavros.

"No, don't leave the clo2et!" Sollux hissed.

Nepeta ignored him, and silently stepped over to Tavros. His clothes were stained and his head was coated with orange as well. Nepeta gripped Tavros around his hips and pulled. The wall cracked and Nepeta kept tugging to get Tavros down. The wall didn't give in, but something cracked. Tavros flung back, crashing onto Nepeta. She gently pushed him off.

"Oh man!" Nepeta whined.

The wall wasn't the only thing that cracked, one of Tavros' horns was gone! Nepeta looked up. One horn was still stuck in the wall. Sollux and Karkat stepped out into the room. They sat next to Nepeta and looked at the situation.

"Niice. ii bet he can't even 2tand up now." Sollux said.

"JUST DRAG HIM IN THE CLOSET, WE HAVE NO TIME TO NEGOTIATE!" Karkat retorted.

Karkat gripped one of the horns and dragged Tavros over to the open closet. He threw him in like an old sack and then shut himself inside as well. Suddenly, several more crashes came from the halls.

"HeYa, BrO!"

"AUGGGGGHHHHH HOLY-!"

Gamzee's laughter echoed and some screaming along with it. Nepeta heard footsteps stomping down the halls. Nepeta poked her head out of the room to see. The suspense was killing her. Sollux already retreated back to the closet so he couldn't stop her.

Gamzee was chasing somebody down the halls. It was Eridan. Gamzee jumped and tackled him, and beat him with the clubs relentlessly as yelps escaped. Eridan struggled to kick Gamzee off. Eridan kicked Gamzee in the stomach, making him fling off of Eridan and into the wall. Eridan scrambled to his feet and ran down the halls. Gamzee didn't take long to recover, and began to chase him again.

"StOp RuNnInG aWaY, yOu'Re HuRtInG mY fEeLiNgS!" Gamzee laughed and threw one of the clubs at Eridan's head.

Eridan ducked, and the club flew over his head swiftly. Eridan looked back and really regreted it. Gamzee threw another club and it hit him in the face, making him stumble. Gamzee took advantage and caught up with him.

"TaG!" Gamzee leaped onto Eridan and gripped him by the neck, forcing him to the floor. They strangled for a few moments before Nepeta couldn't watch anymore. She put her head back inside. Then she heard more yelling. She refused to look and shut the door loudly in a panic.

"GAM GET OFF ME!"

"HAGHAGHAGHAGHA!"

Just like before with Tavros, there were several smacking sounds and shrieks. Another voice came into the conversation.

"Get off Hi-m!"

Smack! It was Feferi, trying to act brave. It didn't hear like it worked out. Her screaming was continuing. Nepeta covered her ears. She felt something warm wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Karkat. He was hugging her? Nepeta wiped her tears off.

"Karkitty?"

"Shut up, he'll hear. Just...stay quiet."

Nepeta did as told and leaned against the door as Karkat held onto her. Yelling and cracks continued, but Nepeta was able to tune them out. Karkat was TOUCHING her! Nepeta closed her eyes and felt the warmth. Sadly, outside in the halls wasn't as peaceful and comforting.

Gamzee was dragging Feferi by the horns down the halls laughing. Eridan was obviously out cold from being beaten so hard and being overwhelmed. Feferi was screaming for help.

"Please HE-LP! PLEASE!" Feferi slammed her fists against any door she could reach.

Feferi was being dragged around the corner when she clung to the wall's corner edge. Gamzee noticed and beat her legs until she let go. Feferi refused to let go though, so she continued to shriek for help.

"PLEASE JUST TRY! OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME I-N!" Feferi cried.

Nothing. Not even a creak at the door. Feferi finally let go and her yells were lost down the hall. Nepeta was crying a little in Karkat's arms. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Karkat let go and set her in the corner of the room. He draped a blanket over her body and face so she would be harder to find. Nepeta faced the wall and slept silently.

"Are you flu2hed for her or somethiing?"

Karkat turned around. "NO! If she started crying too loud, she'd give us away."

"Riight. 2ure. Ju2t hiide iin the clo2et before Gamzee comes agaiin." Sollux said brashly.

Karkat and Sollux hid back in the closet with Tavros. He was still out cold. The two trolls just sat in the black. Too bad Feferi couldn't do the same. She was back where the truth or dare game took place. She was kneeling at the door, banging on it. The door had been locked and she was crying.

"Please, don't beat m-e." Feferi whined.

Gamzee put the club down and grinned. "OkAy,"

Gamzee took out an arrow. He kneeled and repeatedly stabbed it into Feferi's side. She screamed. It echoed throughout the whole hive; and it caught everyone's attention. Kanaya felt horrible for her. She was cramped in a room with Rose, Mituna, Latula and Aradia. They were huddled in a corner.

"That s0unds really bad, sh0uld we help? Aradia whispered.

"No w4y, G4mz33's pshyco!" Latula said, hugging Mituna.

"But Feferi's Suffering. We Should Team Up." Kanaya suggested.

"You c4n, 1'm st4y1ng w1th M1tun4." Latula said, glancing back at her matesprite.

Kanaya and Aradia stood up. They walked to the door and creaked it open. The halls were empty considering people. But they were filled with crying and laughter. Kanaya turned her lipstick into the chainsaw and stepped out. Aradia also. They guessed that the two were in the room where they played truth or dare. Kanaya stood in front, touching the doorknob lightly. She glanced back at Aradia.

"As The Humans Say, Let's Do This." Kanaya opened the door slowly, making it creak.

CLIFFIE! Okay so it's gonna end soon. Reviewer's question! Is Feferi okay? Is Gamzee going to be okay? ARE KANAYA AND ARADIA GOING TO KICK JUGGALO BUTT?!


	13. The Uh, End! :)

Kay guys, here's the finale! Please, tell me how my first homestuck fanfiction was. :3

Kanaya swung open the door. The door stopped midway because it hit something. Kanaya looked down. Kanaya turned her chainsaw back into lipstick. Kanya put her makeup weapon away. It was Feferi, still concious but too overwhelmed to say anything. She had an arrow stuck in her side. Kanaya and Aradia immediately bent down to help her. Aradia hesitated when she gripped the arrow.

"Sh0uld i pull it 0ut? M0re bl00d will fl0w if i d0." Aradia said.

"Leave It Inside Her Then, Let's Just Escort Feferi Out." Kanaya commanded.

Aradia and Kanaya began to hoist Feferi up when something jabbed Aradia's leg. Aradia shrieked as she fell on it and looked at her leg. What was typically used for a game of darts on the dart board was in her leg. Aradia pulled it out and a stream of rusty red blood trickled out. Aradia looked up to see Gamzee had a hold of a bunch of darts. Aradia instinctively threw the dart she had recieved at his face.

"D0uche, that hurt!" Aradia yelled.

Gamzee ducked, hoping the dart would miss. Instead it hit his right horn. Kanaya picked up Feferi and carried her out, abandoning Aradia. She looked behind her. Aradia was standing up to run towards them when Gamzee tackled her to the ground. Kanaya gasped and let go of Feferi, letting her topple to her feet. Feferi groaned but Kanaya ignored it and ran in to help Aradia. She took out her chainsaw again.

"Aradia, Move!" Kanaya ordered.

Aradia rolled out of the way and Kanaya swung her chainsaw at Gamzee. He ducked and half of his horns were sawed off. Gamzee picked up the sharp end of his fallen horn and jabbed it into Kanaya's foot.

"Ow!" Kanaya swung her chainsaw again but missed.

Gamzee laughed and bit Kanaya's leg, making her drop the chainsaw and yelp. She tried to kick him off but it didn't work, he kept digging his teeth in. Aradia stood up and snatched the chainsaw and reared it.

"Let g0 0f Kanaya, 0r face the conciquences!" Aradia warned.

Gamzee kept biting. Aradia humphed as a final desicion maker. She swung the saw at an angle so the blades wouldn't hit Gamzee. The flat side of the saw hit Gamzee's head, making him fling across the room into a wall. Kanaya grimaced as she looked at her slobbery gnawed legs and shoes.

"These Shoes Were New." Kanaya said sadly.

Back with Rose, Latula and Mituna in the small room, all they heard before was chainsaw noises and screaming. Rose somehow fell asleep and was in the opposite corner of the dancestors. Latula leaned back against Mituna's chest. Mituna noticed and wrapped his arms around her.

"1s th1s my f4ult?" Mituna asked, unaware of the situation.

"1t's n3v3r your f4ult." Latula whispered.

Mituna frowned, unsatisfied. He sighed and looked around. He looked back down at Latula.

"4r3 you sur3?" Mituna asked.

Latula sat up and faced Mituna and smiled a little.

"Y3s, stop worry1ng." Latula reassured.

Mituna looked down, kind of disapointed. He never got to know the answer and understand it. Latula leaned in and kissed Mituna on the cheek.

"Don't b3 sorry. 1t's not your f4ult."

Kanaya and Aradia were picking up Feferi again. Gamzee hit the wall so hard he passed out. Kanaya and Aradia carried Feferi through the halls. They decided to tell everyone that Gamzee wasn't concious anymore to hurt anyvody.

"Guys, it's safe!" Aradia yelled.

Kanaya set Feferi next to Eridan, who was still out cold. They sat next to Feferi and waited. A door creaked open and Dave poked his head out. John's hand touched the top of Dave's head and pulled him back in. John poked his head out with a goofy smile.

"Heh heh, you guys are soooooooooooo selfish...you didn't let us wrestle!" John was still kinda high.

Dave shoved John back in the room. He walked out and some of the other trolls did. Vriska, Equius, Terezi, Meulin, Kurloz, Rufioh and John staggered out. They all looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" Vriska asked brashly.

"Probably in the last room..." Equius guessed.

"OOH! SOMEBODY'S GETTIN LOVING DONE!" John cackled.

Vriska smacked John aside the head. "Sheesh, when are you gonna stop being high?!"

John rubbed his head and grimaced. "I'm not high, all i remember is waking up in a closet."

"Good. I surely hope you don't remember all the crap you did." Dave said.

"Wait, what did i do?" John asked.

While everything was being explained to John, Karkat and Sollux were debating wether to leave the room or not.

"Okay, well Kanaya said it's safe. I trust her." Karkat said.

"We havn't heard from her siince 2he 2aid it wa2 2afe, 2o who know2 if 2he i2 okay."

Nepeta woke up and turned around to see them out of the closet and talking. She sat up.

"How's Tavros?" Nepeta asked.

The two trolls stopped talking and looked at the closet. It was closed. Nepeta got up and opened the closet. Tavros was leaning on his remaining horn, and fell out due to its overpowering weight.

"Aww! s33 how unbalanced he is now? How will he walk?" Nepeta said sadly.

Tavros was awake, and he rubbed the side of his head where only half of the horn was left. He lifted his head a little and frowned, still feeling the nub.

"Where'd the uh,, other one, go,,? Tavros asked.

Karkat pointed to the wall where the rest of his horn was. Tavros sat up and his remaining horn dragged his head down. Tavros was cocking his head now because of the uneven weight. He felt the nub.

"Great, now i'm uh, half Karkat with this uh, nub." Tavros frowned.

"HEY!" Karkat snapped.

There was a knock on the door. Nepeta creaked open the door to see Equius.

"D- It's safe now," Equius said, opening the door more.

Nepeta sat back near the door. "Oh, okay. Purrhaps we can stay in here?"

Equius looked at Tavros and grimaced. "D- You better do that."

Equius closed the door awkwardly and left them alone. Tavros stood up and pushed his head to the right to balance himself. It didn't work, his head was cocked again. Nepeta stood up and walked to the wall where Tavros' horn was. She ripped it out and held it in her hands.

"Let's get some ducktape from one of the trolls." Nepeta put the horn in her back pocket.

"Good uh, Idea,," Tavros stammered.

Everyone left the room and noticed everyone sitting in the halls with a few passed out people. Dave was explaining to John what he did and what was going on.

"No, i didn't!" John huffed.

"Yeah, you did. You made out with Kanaya."

"I would NEVER do that!"

"Well you did."

"Then how come i don't remember?"

"You were HIGH John."

"No, all i remember is blurry crap and mostly sleep!"

"Then where was your dream self?"

"Uh..."

"Excuse me!" Nepeta purred.

Nepeta walked up to the group. John totally ignored her, still in the mood for denying his high actions. Sollux and Karkat were already talking to Aradia and Kanaya. Tavros stood behind Nepeta shyly.

"Hey, do you guys have ducktape?" Nepeta asked, flicking her tail around anxiously.

Vriska turned and noticed Tavros. She started laughing loudly, making everyone else notice.

"What did you...oh my gosh!" Vriska laughed and pointed.

Everyone who would've joined in with Vriska started laughing also. Nepeta got impatient.

"STOP LAUGHING AT TAVVY AND JUST GIVE ME SOME DUCKTAPE!" Nepeta screamed.

Everyones stopped and got quiet. Nepeta never got angry like that. Sollux spoke up.

"ii got 2ome at my hiive?" Sollux said.

Nepeta sighed. "Okay, let's do that!" She was over her tantrum already.

Everyone who was concious started walking. Karkat yelled out something.

"GUYS WHAT ABOUT GAMZEE, SOMEBODY GET HIM A PIE WHILE HE'S OUT!" Karkat commanded loudly.

Kurloz and Rufioh stayed behind to make pies and care for the unconcious while everyone went out to get ducktape for Tavros. Soon enough they arrived at the hive. Sollux went to go get ducktape while everyone waited. For some reason they all showed up.

"Wait, so i also drooled all over her?" John asked.

"Yes, i told you everything." Dave assured.

"That's disgusting, why didn't you stop me!?" John complained.

"It was kinda funny,"

"UGHHHH!"

"It Was Not Amusing To Me, It Was Revolting." Kanaya butted in.

"Yeah, it was disgusting." Rose also joined in since her matesprite was in the conversation.

"It's emberassing!" John double face palmed.

Sollux came into the room with ducktape. Tavros was sitting down with Nepeta and noticed the ducktape had arrived.

"Yay!" Nepeta jumped up and took the ducktape without asking.

"You're welcome?" Sollux uttered.

Nepeta took the broken off horn and put it on Tavros' head. She stuck her tongue out and wrapped the ducktape around it.

"There! ALL DONE!" Nepeta meowed.

"Thanks, uh,, Nepeta," Tavros smiled. "I didn't see uh, what color is, the ducktape,,?"

Nepeta smiled. "It's PINK!"

Tavros smiled weakly. "oh,, that's okay,"

"Wait, so what a8out truth or dare? I never got to go!" Vriska snapped.

"This truth or dare is definatly over." John said, still pissed off.

"It was a good one though." Latula smiled.

"3xc3pt wh3n i d4nc3d." Mituna frowned.

"You w3r3 cut3." Latula assured with a kiss.

"Oh barf. Let's go home!" John said.

"Good game everybody, 2ee you next tiime." Sollux kicked the trolls and kids out of the house.

Nepeta and Tavros walked in the moonlight, about twenty behind everybody.

"Thanks for uh,, getting that ducktape, for me," Tavros said, feeling his regained horn.

"No problem!" Nepeta purred.

"No really, you were like, really brave for uh, helping me even though Gamzee, was uh out there." Tavros kept going.

"Anything for a friend!" Nepeta smiled.

"Friend..." Tavros sighed, beginning to hate the word.

"Is something bothering you?" Nepeta realized Tavros was disapointed.

"It's just uh, nobody considers me, more than a friend," Tavros admitted.

They both stopped walking. Nepeta turned towards Tavros.

"I didn't mean it like that, i'm sorry..." Nepeta said softly.

"You don't think im, your uh, friend?" Tavros asked.

"I think of you more than a friend!" Nepeta smiled.

Tavros' heart skipped a beat. "Uh, what do you you, mean? Like red f-"

Nepeta interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek. Tavros stopped talking and his face turned a shade of orange.

"Uh...i...i uh," Tavros stammered.

Nepeta kissed Tavros again. This time on the lips. After a few moments she pulled back. Tavros smiled.

"I should talk more often!" Tavros laughed.

The two walked back together. Hand in hand. Nepeta's tail flickered in delight. Sure, Gamzee was a good play mate. But when he hurt Tavros...that sort of called the short friendship off. Now Nepeta had Tavros to hang out with. She didn't have to sit by her shipping wall and think of others now, she had her own life to ship!

Hope you liked! If it wasn't clear, everybody survives and Kurloz and Rufioh make some new pie for Gamzee. :3 Tavros just has pink ducktape on his horn now. XDDDD Please review, it makes mah happeh.


End file.
